


The Sweetest Devotion I Know

by samueltanders



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happily married fluff, post canon i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samueltanders/pseuds/samueltanders
Summary: Jaime and Brienne’s first child is a boy.





	The Sweetest Devotion I Know

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little thing I wrote on tumblr to try and cheer up the mega depressing jxb tag, I decided to post a little expanded version here.
> 
> Title is from Adele's song Sweetest Devotion.

Jaime and Brienne’s first child is a boy and Jaime ~~demands~~ begs her to let them call him Arthur. _Of course, for Ser Arthur Dayne,_ she thinks. She knew Jaime had always idolised him, he was the man who knighted him at fifteen.

After the dragon queen's war was finally over, he returned to her in Winterfell, begging for forgiveness for the words he said that he didn't mean. Words he used to stop her following him to his death, death that never came to him, only to his twin. He was the one to end it, his plan all along, he said. She believed him, truly. Her trust in him for this, after all he had done, opened floodgates of truth unbidden. He told her everything, everything she didn't already know. Sometimes they were horror stories of wars past, but often he would often wistfully regale her with stories of the battles he participated in that led to him being given his knighthood by Ser Arthur. She had heard stories of how skilled a fighter Ser Arthur was from the master at arms who had first trained her. She agrees to the name, for what better name for the firstborn of two knights than a true knight such as the Sword of the Morning?

 

Their second child is a girl. Brienne racks her brain for the right name. The name Catelyn comes to her first, but is quickly cast aside in her mind, too many bad memories… Stoneheart has tarnished her memory of Lady Catelyn she thinks, sadly.

“Dawn,” Jaime suggests.

“No,” she replies firmly.

“Why not? It’s a good name.”

“Jaime,” she sighs, “We are not naming our daughter after Arthur Dayne’s sword!” At this he laughs and comments that she will be called Dawn if a more suitable name cannot be found quickly.

Finally, she settles on one name she knows Jaime will appreciate. “Joanna,” she tells him. Jaime often speaks of his mother, who died in her birthing bed while giving birth to his younger brother Tyrion. On bad days, Jaime sometimes questioned how different his life would have been if he had not lost his mother at such a young age. When he was like this, she would always tell him " _If things were different, mayhaps you would not have become a knight_." Her mind always raced at this, thinking how he may not have joined the Kingsguard, would have married and become the Lord of Casterly Rock as his father always intended. These words most often would snap him out of his melancholy, he would grab her hand in his, and use his stump to lift her head up so their eyes met,  " _Yes, but I would never have met you._ " he would always tell her.

"Joanna," he replied softly. The tears she can see in Jaime’s eyes tell her it’s the right choice.

 

Their third and final child is another boy. She knew the name before he came into the world. Sat in the gardens of Evanfall with Jaime sat beside her, her head in the crook of his neck. Jaime was stroking her stomach absentmindedly trying to coax the baby to kick back, all while they were watching Arthur and Joanna playing together. Tears began prickling in her eyes as she was watching the children, their play reminding her of running around as a small girl after her brother. Her brother gone too soon.

“Galladon," she said the name so softly, she wasn't sure if he had heard it. "If it’s a boy, we will call him Galladon.”

Jaime smiles at this, softly pressing his lips to her head, “Yes, a good name,” he whispers back.


End file.
